


True Enemy

by Isa_Michelle



Category: wmmap, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Athanasia is sad, Gen, athanasia is the only actually character that shows up, gosh I hope people read tags, life is mean to her, really though, suicide warning, the voice in her head is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Michelle/pseuds/Isa_Michelle
Summary: What's happiness? She doesn't know....Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. The third time...
Relationships: Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Claude de Alger Obelia, Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Jennette Margarita, Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Lilian York
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	True Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Another weekly prompt curtsey of the WMMAP Discord Fan Server :) 
> 
> This one's on the sadder side :(
> 
> WARNING: SUICIDE

She doesn’t remember the last time she was truly happy.

When was the last time she had a smile on her face because a smile was natural? How did people do it? Having a reason to be happy. That was probably it, she's never had a reason to be happy, and she's never been a happy person.

_Jennette was always happy. Such a sweet smile and kind gaze. Even for someone like her._

What was happiness? When was the last time she had a reason to be happy?

She has no friends, no family, no one who cared.

_Her hands trembled as Jennette laid still by the foot of the table, tea cup shattered by her hand. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe_

How many years has it been now? 

_It was only 18 years the first time around. She remembers the feeling of rough rope against her throat and the way her body shook with sobs._

20 years. She’s lived 20 year on this stupid planet and she didn’t understand why she wasn’t happy.

_Why couldn’t he love me too._

When was the last time she talked to someone recently?

She was an orphan with no family to speak of.

_”Please your highness, you need to believe me! She’s-“ Her caretaker sounded distressed as her father cut her off._

_“Take her to be hung. You will be executed for attempting to aid a traitor.”_

_She couldn’t help but stare at the floor stunned, head still bowed and body still in shock as her only supporter was dragged away in chains for attempting to help her_

Friends were pointless, what need was there for people who didn’t ever really care.

_Even before, no one would talk to her. The disregarded spare who the emperor didn’t even give a second glance too_.

Her head felt buzzy, the way it always did when she stayed up too late. She was fired again, she served the company well but she wasn’t fit for the role anymore.

_It didn’t matter how hard she studied, how perfect she was at playing princess. He never cared._

She stared at her reflection, her reflection stared back. Lord, she looked like shit.

_Simple and sophisticated. Never a hair out of place. She needed to look perfect or else he’d never be happy with her._

Her hand was shaking now, clenched tightly around several sleeping pills. She was such a coward.

_She’d never hurt Jennette. Jennette was sweet, Jennette was kind, Jennette cared when no one else would. Yet no one believe her._

She was so tired. She took one last deep breath before swallowing the pills. They felt dry in her throat and she resisted the urge to vomit them back up.

_She raged at the unfair gamble life was. Taken from her by another her first time around, taken by herself the second time._

Head still pained and feeling slightly queazy, not knowing just how many pills she shoved into her mouth, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. A few steps to her bed and she sank, finally finally falling into blissful sleep.

For a single moment, when her mind blanked and she felt no more pain, no more anything, she was in bliss.

Then she opened up her eyes once more. Stuck alive and staring at the burning blur of the Ruby Palace.

She was a baby again. Worse she was Athanasia again. Inside her, a part of her soul weeped, for she was back to where she started.

…

**Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. The third time it’s enemy action**

But the problem was, she never knew who the real enemy was.

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly Prompt: Character Death


End file.
